It's been six years
by IAmRarwsome
Summary: After seeing Percy with that unknown girl, Annabeth ignored him. What happens six years later? Rated T for language and its in Annabeths POV.
1. Chapter 1

_I kept grinning on the way to Percy's 's his seventeenth birthday and also our first anniversary . The year passed with no fights, attacks or I reached his house, his opened window caught my eyes.I could see everything in there.I saw him,but I also saw another girl.I didn't recognize had dark hair and I can't make out her eyes but her face was I saw him with that girl, a rage began in my stomach. And what made me more mad was the fact that they were in his room the worst of it all, She KISSED was it. I haven't talked to him ever since. I seldom returned to camp just to avoid him._

**6 years later**

" Annabeth Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Nathan, my roomate from the kitchen. Mondays an alarm clock Nathan's voice was just as annoying. I headed to the kitchen to see Waffles and eggs with Coffee on the table. Nathan just stood by the table smiling proudly at the food he cooked. Those of you who wonder, No, Nathan is not my boyfriend. He is my best friend, and he's gay. Gay as in he likes boys. Yeah. I sat down and started eating.

"So what's your rating of my food. Nathan asked me.

" Excellent. As per normal."I answered. We started chatting and making jokes about stuff and Nathan kept babbling about his crush, Jeff. Nathan was like a cat in the was practically spraying the whole kitchen about Jeff.I glanced at the clock and realized it was time to get ready for work. I work in an architecture firm designing new buildings and statues and houses. Nathan works as a dance teacher. Hard to believe for me.I headed to the bathroom to wash up.

After showering and brushing my teeth. I went to my room in my bathrobes to change to my work clothes.I settled on wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a buttoned neckerchief and a Black A-line skirt. I wore black flats and tied my hair up in a ponytail with a black ribbon. I let my side bangs down and I packed everything I need in my handbag.I waved goodbye to Nathan and headed off to work .


	2. Chapter 2

After work, Nathan told me to meet him at starbucks, He wanted to have lunch with Jeff and me. Nathan and I met Jeff at high school. I don't get what Nathan sees in that guy but I think Jeff was annoying as Nathan, Jeff was also gay,and he doesn't know that Nathan Has a crush on him.

Walking to starbucks, I passed by the empire state, wondering what the gods were up to. Thinking about the gods, my thoughts drifted to Percy. I wonder how he's he been attacked by monsters lately or stuff like that?_ No Annabeth, he is a sucker for cheating on 't even think about him._ I shrugged off my thoughts about Percy and continued walking to starbucks.

Once I reached, I saw Nathan and sat with him.

"Sup Nath!" I called .

" Hey there Bethy!" I shuddered at that at least it was better than being called 'Annie'. Nathan being my best friend , did what best friends already ordered me my usual Mocha and a blueberry cupcake. When Jeff arrived, I saw he brought along a he went towards the counter to order. I couldn't catch his face but I saw he was wearing a blue shirt with the same shade as my A-line skirt and black Head jet black hair that was messy .Jeff approached our table and sat across Nathan.

"Jeff ! You look great! I see you brought a friend! Nathan said with a certain tone to his voice. Was that… Jealousy?

" Late as usual." I complained to Jeff.

"My apologies , Miss Chase." He said in a playful and sarcastic tone.

" Yeah Yeah Whatever"

Then his friend arrived. Once I caught a glimpse of his face, I recognized him Jet-Black hair with sea-green eyes and a mischievous look on his face. The face of the man who cheated on me six years ago, the man who broke my 's voice broke my thoughts.

" This is my friend ,"

" Percy Jackson." I cut him off.

" Oh so you two know each other!Very good then!"

Me and Percy had a staring competition . What am I suppose to say ? Asshole?Pastry Bag? Bitch? Fuck off? I don't know. Jeff just cleared his throat and told Percy to sit he sat, I couldn't help was an awkward silence until Percy broke it.

" What happened to you? "He asked me like as if we were just old friends and nothing bad happened.

" Nothing,I just have many things on my schedule and stuff."

" For six years?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?"

" Okay, why don't you guys talk about it some other time."Jeff Broke in.

" Sorry, I just lost my cool."I calmly said.

" Can't lose it when you don't have it." Nathan joked.

" You know Nath, I would throw this hot mocha at your face but it's not hot enough to scald your face."

Nathan raised his hands up in surrender and I laughed at him playfully. Well sitting in starbucks with your ex is going to be really awkward.


End file.
